


Struck by Lightning

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima felt his entire body clench as the first roll of thunder struck the night. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his fists against his ears. Despite his meek attempts of trying to block out the thunder, nothing could stop the terrible achey feeling it caused within his gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck by Lightning

“Tsukki! Are you walking home now? I’m going to Shimida’s, but I can walk you part of the way there.” 

“Ah, Daichi-san said it was my turn to stay behind and clean the club room, so just go ahead.”

“Oh. Okay! See you later Tsukki.” 

~

Tsukishima stepped into the club room and sighed. It wasn’t much trouble to clean the small room, but he just really wanted to go home as soon as possible. He went through the room, picking up pieces of left behind trash and straightening things up. As he bent to pick up a granola bar wrapper, he paused at the sound of rain hitting the club room window. 

He walked to the door and slid it open. 

_Shit._

Tsukishima cursed at himself for not preparing for the rain. 

_Well, I’ll be fine walking home. At least there's no-_

Tsukishima scrambled backwards from the club room door as a streak of lightning raced across the sky.

_No. No, no, no-_

His arm bumped against the lightswitch throwing him into the darkness of the club room. Tsukishima found himself pressed against the wall opposite the club room door, which was still slightly cracked open. He watched as water blew across the threshold. 

He blinked before coming back to his senses. 

_My headphones. My headphones, my headphones-_

Tsukishima felt his entire body clench as the first roll of thunder struck the night. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his fists against his ears. Despite his meek attempts of trying to block out the thunder, nothing could stop the terrible achey feeling it caused within his gut. 

As the thunder receded, he shakily crossed the club room to his bag. He recklessly pulled it open, digging around, looking for his headphones. After not find them he pulled out his phone. 

 

_From: Yamaguchi  
15/28/9 6:48 P.M._

_u left ur headphones in my bag_

Tsukishima pounded his fist against the lockers. Why tonight out of all nights? The world just seemed to be against him. 

He groaned as another bolt of lightning lit up the drafty club room. He sank to the floor, his back pressed against the lockers, his head between his knees. He knew it was coming, he could practically already feel the vibrations running throughout his body, but no matter of mental preparation could really enable him to deal with the whole world shaking around him. 

Tsukishima stayed there, his body aching from being so tense. Even after the second wave of thunder passed, he sat there knowing it was bound to happen again. 

He heard the club door room slide up and he peered from behind his forearms to see a silhouette standing on the threshold of the room. 

“Tsukishima?” 

_Kageyama._

“What are you doing?” 

Tsukishima pushed himself up off the ground. “I could ask you the same thing.” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow and made his way over to his locker. “I was doing some individual practice but it started thundering so I figured that I ought to go home.” 

A silence lingered between them as Kageyama changed back into his school uniform. 

“Why are you still here?” 

“It was my turn to clean the clubroom.” 

Kageyama pulled his bag onto his shoulder as he quickly scanned the clubroom. “It looks pretty clean to me already.” 

“Well I-” 

Tsukishima choked on his words as lighting flashed throughout the room again. 

“Tsukishima, are you okay?” 

“O-of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be-” 

_Crash!_

Kageyama flinched as Tsukishima’s hand darted out and clenched his bicep. 

“Tsukishima, don’t tell me you’re afraid of thunder and lighting.” 

Tsukishima gripped at his arm in silence. He figured he should make a witty retort but he was too preoccupied with the dread weighing down in his gut. 

“I can’t believe you, of all people-” 

“Stop it, okay? I’m scared of thunder and lighting. I just, I can’t-” 

“Wow.” 

Tsukishima loosened his grip on Kageyama’s arm. He tried to read his expression, but he felt like Kageyama was judging him. 

“Wow what?” 

Kageyama stepped back, as though to leave. “It’s just, I’ve never seen you like this before. It’s different.” 

“Idiot, it’s not like I’m scared of talking to people or anything.” 

“What’s that supposed to-” 

Kageyama stopped midsentence as he watched Tsukishima panic at another flash of lightning. 

“Hey, Tsukishima, it’s going to be oka-”

Tsukishima stepped towards Kageyama and gripped his black coat as another roll of thunder shook the building. 

“You live pretty far huh?” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “I-I don’t know I live-” 

“Just come home with me.” 

Tsukishima stopped for a moment. His grip loosened as he looked at Kageyama. 

“What?” 

Kageyama turned his head to avoid Tsukishima’s wide eyed stare. 

“I probably live a lot closer than you do, and I don’t think you would make it home like this. It’s supposed to thunder for the next eight hours.” 

Tsukishima’s stomach turned at the thought of eight more hours of thundering. 

“Fine.” 

~

The walk was silent for the most part. 

Even when Tsukishima instinctively huddled closer to Kageyama beneath their shared umbrella after a bright flash of lightning. Even when Tsukishima grabbed onto Kageyama's coat and didn't let go for the rest of the way.

~

"Pardon the intrusion," Tsukishima said quietly as he slipped his shoes off at the front door of Kageyama's house. He could only spot two other pairs of shoes placed onto the woven doormat. 

Kageyama sighed before calling out a soft "I'm home," into the house. He turned to Tsukishima who stood awkwardly on the doormat still, his hands wringing in front of him. 

"I'm gonna go tell my mom you're here." 

"Okay." 

"My room is at the end of the hallway on the right." 

"Okay."

Kageyama opened his mouth as though to say something else then left before saying anything. 

Tsukishima stood there for another moment, shivering as his damp school uniform stuck to his skin. He stepped into the house and followed Kageyama's vague instructions to his room. 

He slowly pushed the door, though as if he didn't want to make a sound. He felt around the wall and found the light switch, illuminating the space. 

Tsukishima hadn't expected Kageyama's room to be so neat and bare. He looked around the room, which was dressed minimally. He spotted a desk against the wall opposite a bed. He felt a small smile playing at his lips at the volleyball sitting on the floor near the head of the bed. 

Tsukishima's smile faded at the sound of thunder vibrating throughout the house. He groaned wearily and crouched, his knees meeting his chest.

No matter how hard he pressed his hands against his ears, he could still feel the thunder rattling his bones. 

Tsukishima fliched at a hand pressed against his back. He glanced to see Kageyama crouching next to him, looking at him worriedly. 

"Has it always been this bad?" 

Tsukishima nodded. 

"Here," Kageyama stood and crossed to his closet and dug through it for a moment. He crossed back to Tsukishima and handed him a set of clothes. "The bathroom is across the hall. You can go change while I set up your futon." 

Tsukishima blinked. "You don't have to set up a futon for me-" 

"Where are you gonna sleep? My bed?" 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at Kageyama before grabbing the clothes from him. "Thank you," he mumbled before leaving to change. 

As Tsukishima locked the bathroom door and began peeling off his damp uniform, he couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama. Had he always been this nice? Why was he being this nice? 

He pulled on the clothes Kageyama had given him. While Kageyama wasn't that much smaller than Tsukishima, the pants were a bit short but they would do. His clothes had a subtle fresh laundry scent, and though Tsukishima didn't want to admit it out loud he kinda liked how Kageyama sme-

_Stop it. He's only being nice to you because he saw how pathetic you actually are._

Tsukishima padded back to Kageyama's room to find him finishing up the futon. 

"I know it's kind of early but I'm probably going to sleep soon. I was planning on practicing early tomorrow morning," Kageyama said getting into bed. 

Tsukishima let out a small huff. "Of course you practice on weekends."

Kageyama mumbled something under his breath before crawling across his bed to shut off the light and turning over in bed to face the wall. Tsukishima didn't even bother to bug him to speak up. 

He placed his school uniform on the floor next to the futon laid out neatly on the floor. He crawled beneath the comforter and pulled it up to his nose after placing his glasses above his pillow. He shut his eyes and tried to force himself asleep, not wanting to admit to himself that he was never going to sleep through a thunderstorm. 

"Hey Tsukishima," Kageyama spoke up after a few moments of listening to the rain hitting the window, "How do you usually get through storms?" 

Tsukishima lay silently, hoping to trick Kageyama into thinking he was asleep. He quickly failed as he let out a small whimper at another roll of thunder. 

"Seriously," Kageyama sat up in bed, "You have to have figured some coping method out." 

"No, nothing I'll be fine just go to sleep-" 

"There has to be something I can do for you!" 

Tsukishima took a deep breath. "When I was really small my brother would hold me. Actually I always went to his room during thunderstorms, and he would let me sleep in his bed. It's been the only way for me to calm down during storms." 

"Your brother? But doesn't he live in Tokyo now?" 

"Yeah," Tsukishima answered quietly. 

"What do you do now?" 

"Wait it out." 

A silence fell between them, neither really knowing what to say. 

"Come here." 

Tsukishima sat up and turned to squint at Kageyama through the dark. 

"What?" 

"Come sleep in my bed with me." 

"Kageyama you can't possibly want me to sleep in the same bed as you." 

"How can I let you sleep on the floor when I have a way to help you? I'm not that selfish you know." 

Tsukishima's words got stuck in his throat. He sat there rubbing at his palm with his thumb. 

"You don't think I'm actually that selfish, do you?" 

Tsukishima could hear the woundednes of Kageyama's voice. Tsukishima immediately regretted not answering faster. 

He shook his head. "No," he whispered. "I don't." 

Tsukishima stood and lowered himself onto Kageyama's bed, his sheets already a bit warmed by his body. 

Kageyama's bed wasn't big. It definitely wasn't meant for two, fairly tall teenage boys to lay next to each other. The only way Tsukishima would be able to lay on his back without touch Kageyama would be if Kageyama pressed his shoulder into the wall. 

Instead, they lay there shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Hey, Kageyama." 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't tell anyone about this." 

"About us sleeping together?" 

"Well, yes, but I meant the thundering." 

"No one knows?" 

"Only my family and Yamaguchi. And now you." 

Kageyama felt a twinge of disappointment. "Have you slept in Yamaguchi's bed as well?" 

"No," Tsukishima answered. "He's never actually been around during a thunderstorm." 

"Oh." 

Another stillness filled the room before flash of lightning broke the serenity. Tsukishima pulled the blankets over his head and screwed his eyes shut, trying to hide from the inevitable. 

As the thunder crashed, Tsukishima felt Kageyama wrap his arm around his shoulder pulling him to his chest. 

"I won't tell anyone."

**Author's Note:**

> written for Elly, as a Christmas present! 
> 
> I don't have the Kagetsuki dynamics down that well, but I can't always work on it ! I hope you enjoyed it ;u;/


End file.
